Surprise
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Bella is excitedly waiting to see what Edward has up his sleeve for her surprise night! A sappy/fluffy o/s written for Coachlady1's birthday because I lubs her that much!


**A/N: HAPPY BIRFDAY COACHLADY1 :) **

**This o/s was written soley for my best friend, who owns me so completely! It's Edward/Bella happy fluff and for those who know my writing... I don't do fluff well... I prefer angsty or tragic because I relate better but birthdays are happy times (even if Deederz won't admit it and swears she doesn't celebrate her bday anymore) and so therefore I wrote happy! I have to thank a few people! As always, thank you to Tiffaninichole and Handsandfingers for their amazing pre-reading skills and for making this suck less! **

**Thank you to one of my favorite twitter boys, BookBytes for suggsting the prompt when I was completely at a loss for what to write. I truly appreciate it lovie :) **

**You can find Coach's bday blog here: http : / / happybirthdaycoach . blogspot . com/ (just remove all the spaces) **

**There are tons of fuckhot pics, rob p0rn, o/s, banners, and messages of love and adoration for a woman who gives so much fo her own time to her friends and never EVER asks for anything in return. She's truly and amazing lady and deserves this and so much more for her bday!**

**I love you Coach, you've made things bearable when they didn't seem like they ever would be again and you are always there for me no matter what. That's true friendship and I'll always be grateful to you!**

**xoxo**

**Mel**

* * *

I was looking through the window, waiting excitedly for Edward to show up. I usually just drove myself to his house, but today he insisted that he come and pick me up and I had no idea why.

A few minutes passed by and I progressively became more excited because I knew that it must be something special. It was only a moment longer that I had to wait until I saw him pull into my driveway and get out of his car. He looked stunning as usual with his crazy hair gleaming as the sunlight hit it. Those gorgeous, green eyes piercing me, even from a distance.

He walked casually and confidently to the door and I met him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted me, briefly capturing my lips with his own.

"Hello yourself, handsome," I teased, squeezing him a moment longer before pulling away and inviting him in. He stepped into the entryway and pulled a black piece of material from his back pocket.

"I'm gonna need you to put this on." He held it up and I was suddenly nervous.

"A blindfold? Why?"

"Because what I have planned is a surprise. You're not allowed to see it before I'm ready to show it to you." He stood behind me and covered my eyes with the material.

The world turned black and I felt extremely self-conscious. Didn't he remember how clumsy I was when I had _all _of my senses? I was positive that I would break something without being able to see.

"Can you see anything?" I felt his presence and was comforted a bit as I nodded to silently answer his question.

He took hold of me, guiding me gently by the arm to his car. He helped me in and buckled my seat belt for me before he got into the driver's seat and took off.

Being in a car while blindfolded was an exhilarating and nerve wracking experience. I was extremely jumpy in the unfamiliar situation and yet I learned that I completely trusted Edward with my life.

No one had ever planned a surprise for me before and I was giddy beyond belief, but a small part of me was still nervous about not being able to see what was happening. I had no idea where we were going or what was going to happen.

"How much longer?" I asked, growing impatient.

Edward knew that I was not a patient person and I knew without a doubt that there was a satisfied smirk spread across his face as soon as I asked the question.

"Not much, love," he told me as I felt the car come to a complete stop and the engine shut off. "We're here."

He helped me out of the car led me away before I heard him open a door. He guided me cautiously through the threshold and grabbed my hand as we walked slowly to wherever he was taking me. I was jumpy and afraid I was going to run into something, but I trusted Edward enough to know that he would keep me safe.

I could hear what sounded like a chair being pulled out and Edward asked me to sit down, so I did. He pushed my chair in and when I felt around I realized I was sitting at a table.

His hand was no longer anywhere on my body and I felt almost naked without his touch.

"I just have to finish a few things and then I'll show you your surprise."

As I sat there, I tried to let my other senses take over. I could smell something delicious and my stomach began to growl when I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because I'd been too busy getting ready for the day. My ears were suddenly graced by the soft jazz music that Edward and I loved so much.

He was setting the mood and I had a feeling that this was was going to be something special. I could hear him moving around and I knew wherever he was, he was close to me. My body was always craving and anticipating his presence.

It had been roughly ten minutes since he sat me down before I felt his fingers trailing lightly up my arms, giving me goosebumps along the way. I shivered when he bent down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my neck before asking me in sexy whisper if I was ready to see what he had done.

I agreed quickly, my heart racing with anticipation as he untied the blindfold agonizingly slow and lifted it from my eyes. It took me a minute to adjust to the dim lighting and gasped when I saw the display in front of me.

We were in Edward's dining room, where he had placed and lit what had to be a hundred tea light candles. They covered every surface. There were rose petals decorating the table and floor and a small, beautiful bouquet of flowers was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I half-whispered as my vision became blurry with the unshed tears that were forming. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before..."

"That's such a shame, Bella. You deserve all of this and so much more... just for being you."

He kissed me softly before walking back into the kitchen. He came back with two plates and sat one down in front of me, before settling himself into the chair directly to my left. He always insisted on sitting to my left, saying that he wanted to be the only person that close to my heart. I'd always assured him that no one else would ever be as close to my heart as he was, but I still melted a little more inside every time he sat there anyway.

I glanced down at my plate and my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You didn't?" I squealed as I looked up at him in excitement.

"Oh, yes I did..." His smile brightened up the room and I could tell he was proud of himself for remembering.

On our first date, we'd gone to a fancy Mexican restaurant where I'd eaten chicken enchiladas for the first time and had immediately declared it my favorite food in the world. And now, sitting in front of me was a plate of homemade chicken enchiladas.

"I love you so much..." I told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it within mine.

"I love you more," he replied, using the same expression he always used as he squeezed my hand in return.

We ate dinner and reminisced about the past, we'd only been dating each other for about six months, but we'd been best friends since high school. Neither one of us had ever been brave enough to spill about how we truly felt for fear of losing the close friendship we had. It often made me sad that we wasted so many years on settling for friendship when we could have had so much more.

As soon as dinner was finished and the dishes had been cleared by Edward, he told me to sit tight for a minute because he needed to prepare the rest of the surprise. As he went into the den, I started blowing out the candles that were lit around me because I was scared that I'd burn the place down.

A few minutes later, Edward reappeared and led me into the den. The fireplace was roaring and the coffee table had more candles lit on it. Edward poured us each a glass of wine and sat down on the couch, inviting me to sit between his legs. We sat there together, my back to his chest, drinking our wine and watching some random movie he'd put on. I couldn't recall what movie it was because I was so hyper-aware of his presence.

Edward was teasing me in all of the best ways possible. Randomly kissing my neck, whispering in my ear with his sweet and dirty words. His hands were everywhere, massaging my thighs, my hips, my arms, my shoulders. It felt so good that I couldn't help the moan that escaped me and once he heard it, I felt him begin to harden against my lower back.

"Oh, God, baby," he whispered. "You can't make noises like that and expect me not to take you..."

I blushed at the thought, but could feel my panties begin to dampen as his words settled in, making me want him right there.

I turned my head and caught him by surprise when I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as I twisted around until I was straddling his body. He gasped but quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as possible.

He kissed my lips like they were water and he was dying of thirst. He drank me in and I gave him everything I had to give. Our tongues tangled and tasted and I couldn't get enough.

The intensity of the kiss was mind blowing and I had to break away to breathe. I placed small kisses along his neck, before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the back of the couch. I continued my descent down his chest, placing open mouthed kisses along his skin until I was kneeling between his legs.

"Bella, you don't have to do that..." he moaned, knowing what was about to happen.

"But I want to, baby. You've made me feel so special tonight..." I told him as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to the floor.

"Holy shit..." my voice wandered off as I caught a glimpse of him. He'd gone commando. Edward knew how much that drove me crazy.

I took his cock in my hand, already hard and ready for me, and pumped it a few times, eliciting a hiss and moan from him that spurred me on. I licked up the bottom of his length before plunging my mouth over it as far as I could take him.

"Oh, Jesus... FUCK!" he jumped as he hit the back of my throat. I loved that I was able to make him lose control of himself with such a simple act.

I pulled back off of him, swirling my tongue around his head before taking him in again. His hips jerked hard as my mouth enveloped him again, sucking harder. The moans and groans coming from him as I continued to bob my head up and down were intoxicating and I was finding it harder to concentrate.

Harder and faster I sucked, my tongue working its own path against his hot flesh. I took his balls in my hand, massaging them gently and he hissed forcefully. "God, baby, I'm so close..."

I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him in hard, he was already throbbing and when his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallowed around him, he screamed my name as he released into my mouth.

Edward's head collapsed on the back of the couch as he recovered from his orgasm and I climbed up into his lap, curling myself around his torso as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for making today so special for me, Edward. I love you." I sighed, kissing his neck.

"Anytime, love. You make _every _day special for me, just by being with me." He tilted my chin up and kissed my lips sweetly, then grabbed the blanket from off the back of the couch and threw it over us.

As we drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but smile at knowing that I was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
